You Deserve Much Better
by sammie3233
Summary: Set during 2.13 O Brother Where Bart Thou. Chuck goes to Blair's during the wedding and sits on her bed pondering his feelings. Chuck and Blair POV's. Chuck/Blair of course!


Set during 2.13 O Brother Where Bart Thou. Starts in Chuck's POV then switches between him and Blair.

You Deserve Much Better

Ding! I barely made into the elevator. I leaned against the mirrored wall of it, and sank to the floor, as I slowly waited to get to the top floor. She loved me? How could she openly admit it. I mean I always knew, and she always knew that I loved her. But, to finally admit it... Now that took guts. She was after all the Crazy Bitch of Upper East Side. And how I wish I could call her my Crazy Bitch. I remember back to the day of my father and that whore Lily's wedding. I accidentally confessed to Nate my love of Blair. I showed my vulnerability that I always hid from everyone. DING! Already at the top. I stumbled out of the elevator and was quickly greeted by Dorota, Blair's maid. I looked like I was interupting something, but I needed to be there, I needed her. Dorota tried helping me up the stairs, but I lightly pushed her away. I knew my way to that bedroom. After all, I have been Blair's friend since we were children. But, now we aren't just friends now. We are both in love with each other. But, both of us are scared of it. And I'm afraid to admit it to her...

I sat down on her satin covered bed. I remembered back when we were up all night plotting against Georgina. She fell asleep first, on her bed. I was sitting on the floor. She nodded off and I carefully helped her lay against a pillow. She looked so beautiful, and delicate as she slept. I was tired, too. But, I decided it would be best if I stayed on the floor. I woke up several times that night, and decided that I needed to be next to her for comfort. So I got up and laid next to her, facing her. She was perfect, if only I deserved her. But, I didnt... I finally drifted into a deep, comforting sleep. I woke up with a sharp pain in my arm, I quickly said, 'Ow!' "Who, what, where, when, why? " Blair said, obviously concerned why I was lying next to her with my arm around her waist. "We were up late plotting against Georgina, we must have dozed off." I said quickly. "And you were on the floor. " She said. "I didn't want to hurt my back." I said as I sat up. She was gorgeous when she was angry. Or was she angry? I could sense a slight smile on her lips. "Why? It's not like you do anything athletic" She said saucily. "Well that's not entirely true now is it? " I said jokingly. "Fine, nothing that requires you moving your scarf. " She said. I loved how easily she could come up with an remark to my witty comments. "It was one time, it was chilly." I said. "Enough about the past, before you landed in my bed we actually landed on a good idea. " She stated. I needed to get out of there, although, I didn't want to. I could easily spend all day with her. I adjusted my tie and said, "Well I trust you can take it from here, I have a best man's speech to write and no time to write it." She smirked and walked close to me and said, "Don't worry, I can be bitch enough for both of us." She was in my face now. I wanted to grab her waist and kiss her with all my passion right now, but I couldn't. Then I said, "I still have the scars on my back to prove it." She looked disgusted and started pushing me out of her room. "You know, they say that if you love something you should set it free." I said. She pushed me completely out the door and smirked saying, "Uh! They say if you hate something you should slam the door in its face." I loved how she said that... "I love it when you talk dirty Blair." I said as she slammed the door in my face. I straightened my tie and walked down the stairs.

BLAIR'S POV: Dorota pulled me off to the side of the wedding. "Mr. Chuck in your room. He looks not good." She whispered in my ear. Somehow, even after today when I told him I loved him and he made a Chuck-like remark, I wanted to see him now more than anyone. I all but ran up the stairs to my room. And I slowly walked in and said, "What do you think you're doing here?" Then he turned to me slightly with the most pitiful look I've ever seen on him. He needed me. And I needed him. I rushed to his side and sat next to him, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel the stifiling of his chest, and I knew he was crying. Chuck Bass, the boy who lost his virginity in 6th grade, the famous womanizer with no heart, was in my arms crying. I truly did love him, more than I've ever loved anyone....

Chuck's POV:

I heard her as she walked into the room, "What do you think you're doing here?" She asked bitterly. I couldn't speak, I just needed her next to me. I slowly turned my head to her and showed her that I was weak. That I needed her more than anything. That I loved her, and didn't mean what I said earlier. She wrapped her arms arond me, hugging me tenderly. And slowly I put my hand on hers and rubbed it gently. I felt wetness falling from my eyes. I haven't cried since, NEVER! Perhaps it was the mixed emotions I felt, my father had died, but I was in love, with a woman who I could never have. We slowly laid down on her bed and she laid behind me hugging me, never letting me go. I drifted off to sleep. I woke up suddenly. Nightmares of my father's accident alive in my head. I remembered that I was still at Blair's. I could hear her soft breathing and I felt her small arm around me. I didn't want to leave this position. But, the nightmare's would keep recurring. I carefully removed her arm, and got up. I took a deep breath and stared at her petite figure lying on her bed. She was without a doubt the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I went to her desk and found pen and paper. I wrote a note, and placed it on the pillow next to her. Then I gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Blair." I whispered softly. Then hesitantly I left...

BLAIR'S POV:

I could hear his heavy breathing, and I knew he was asleep. I had been awake the whole time, because I was afraid that if I slept that he would leave me. I couldn't have that. But, slowly I drifted into a deep slumber... When I awoke I couldn't feel anyone next to me. No Chuck! I looked at the pillow that he was lying on, it had a note. I picked up the note and read it,

"I'm sorry for everything.

You deserve much better.

Don't come looking for me."

-Chuck

NONONO! I don't deserve much better, I love you and only you! I let sobs come out of my chest as I got up and dialed for a private investigator... I needed to know where Chuck was going....


End file.
